


Ties that Bind

by noveltea



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Adama learns to talk to his father. (Season 1, BSG)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties that Bind

_Apollo: Sometimes it feels like the whole ship think that Starbuck would do better.  
Adama: I don't.  
Apollo: How can you be so sure?  
Adama: Because you're my son._

  
In the events that followed the attack on the Cylon mining operation on the asteroid, Lee Adama - Apollo to most who knew him - found himself caught up in the celebrations that he usually felt uneasy in. Not that there'd been much cause for celebration of late, but he'd been cautious in his actions since his sudden acquisition of the title of CAG.

To be surrounded by cheering crew members, victorious pilots, and friends, for the first time, Lee knew he deserved his title. He'd told Starbuck that it had nothing to do with an ego-trip, it was his job. And he had gotten the job done, in a most spectacular fashion.

But long after the celebrations died down, he knew there was someone else he needed to see.

He found his father in his quarters, sitting down for the first time after thier successful operation. In his hand he held the lighter that he'd given Lee before his big mission; the lighter which Lee had given back before being swept up into the celebrations.

Now, he stood in the doorway, watching his father. For minutes neither one said a word; Lee couldn't find any, and his father waited patiently. Finally:

"Thank you."

For everything. For belief in what he could do, for trusting that he would get it done.

His father nodded his head once, and acknowledgement and a response in itself. Words never came easy between the two of them. Sometimes it was easier to know what went unsaid between them.

Lee let the hint of a smile tug the corners of his lips up, before he turned and left, heading back to his own bed.

He didn't hear his father's response after the door closed.

"I'm proud of you."


End file.
